1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to herbicidal agents and more specifically it relates to a herbicidal agent based on DEET (N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide) for killing and controlling undesirable plant growth without damaging desirable plant growth such as grasses, shrubs and trees. The present invention particularly relates to the killing and controlling of leafy spurge.
Conventional herbicides, such as Tordon or 2-4-D, are effective in killing and controlling undesirable plant growth such as leafy spurge, however, conventional herbicides are also kill desirable plant growth. With conventional herbicides, great care must be executed by the spray operator to prevent tree rows, crops, shrubs and grasses from becoming in contact with the conventional herbicides. The operator must always compensate for the direction and strength of the wind. If the conventional herbicides come in contact with the desirable plants, often the desirable plants will be severely damaged or completely killed.
When spraying for undesirable plant growth, such as leafy spurge, the undesirable plant growth is within trees and shrubs, or near water. Convention herbicides will kill or severely damage the desirable plant growth. Also, conventional herbicides usually cannot be applied to environmentally sensitive areas, such as near water, where herbicide use is restricted. Hence, there is a need for a herbicide which can be applied to undesirable plant growth without severely damaging desirable plant growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Formulations containing DEET have been previously described by other patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,282 to Hansen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,988 to Knowles, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,194 to Polefka et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,327 to Matukuma et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,129 to Scher et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,460 to McMahon et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,584 to Scher et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,533 to McMahon et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,529 to Scher et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,542 to Scher et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,013 to Beldock et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,983 to Golden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,167 to Scher et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,535 to Domball are illustrative of such prior art.
Hansen et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,282) discloses a herbicidal mixture containing a herbicidal substituted anilide and substituted dichloroacetamide as antidote therefor. Hansen et al does not disclose the use of DEET for controlling various types of undesirable plants.
Knowles, Jr. et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,988) discloses a combination sunscreen and insect repellent comprised of an inorganic micronized inorganic substance and DEET. However, Knowles does not disclose the use of DEET for controlling various types of undesirable plants.
Polefka et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,194) discloses an insect repellent comprising an amount of DEET and an amount of N-methyl neodecanamide (MNDA) However, Polefka does not disclose the use of DEET for controlling various types of undesirable plants.
While conventional herbicides may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for killing and controlling undesirable plant growth without damaging desirable plant growth such as grasses, shrubs and trees. Conventional herbicides severely damage or kill desirable plant growth when placed in contact. Also, conventional herbicides severely damage or kill crops when sprayed near a cultivated field.
In these respects, the herbicidal agent based on DEET according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional methods of use and compositions of the prior art, and in so doing provides a composition and a method of using the composition primarily developed for the purpose of killing and controlling undesirable plant growth without damaging desirable plant growth such as grasses, shrubs and trees.